


Super Kawaii Sailor Venus

by StryderMel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Egobang - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, just gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StryderMel/pseuds/StryderMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Hanson had been living in his apartment for almost 4 years now. He never thought that one day he would get a bill because of illegally downloaded porn.</p><p>Prompt: "I'm your new neighbour and I'm using your wifi au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Kawaii Sailor Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



Arin Hanson had been living in his apartment for almost 4 years now. He never thought that one day he would get a bill because of illegally downloaded porn.

Illegally! Sure, Arin loved porn, but he'd never watch it illegally, much less download it without paying.

He pouted at no one in particular and sighed. How was he supposed to find out which horny asshole used his wifi?

Then he had an idea. He'll just change the password and wait for the guy (or girl, jeez, who does NOT watch porn these days?) to go crazy over the lack of internet. He will find that person, definitely.

 

Dan glared at his desktop, annoyed out of his mind.

He knew that it was wrong, but he needed Internet and he freshly moved into this flat, how was he supposed to go online? And now that girl who loves Sailor Moon changed the wifi password. The jew wanted to scream.

The next few days felt like hell. He decided to buy him his own router, but he didn't know shit about these things, so that would be a challenge for the man.

His neighbour, Hanson was his name, was just there to get his mail when the package arrived, so he turned to Dan who took it from the mail man. "A router, hm?"

Dan glanced at the younger man and tried not to blush. God, he looked good today. "Uh, yeah. I had to live without Internet and that was... hard..." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well, have fun with your wifi." Hanson turned to walk away, but Dan didn't want him to.

"W-wait!" Dan shouted and the shorter male turned to face the jew. "Do you know anything about this shit? Because I don't and I..." he trailed off, realizing how stupid that sounded and stared at the ground.

It was quiet between them until Hanson said: "Sure" Their eyes met and thw younger man was smiling up at Dan. "I'm Arin, by the way."

 _Arin_ , Dan thought and bit his lip. _A georgeous name for a georgeous guy_. "Daniel, but Dan or Danny is okay."

"Right. Come on then, Dan. Let me show you how to be a human being from this century."

Dan grimassed at his teasing and Arin burst out laughing as they climbed up the stairs.

 

"There we go," Arin announced as he connected the older man's computer with the router.

They had been talking to each other the whole time, Arin was an animator and Dan told the other about his comedy band.

Now Dan grinned at the guy. "Thanks, dude! Finally, my own connection. I used the wifi of some girl before, but she changed her password, she probably noticed..."

Arin immediately stilled and Dan feared he had said something wrong, but then the animator relaxed and asked: "How did you know it was a girls'?"

The singer shrugged before he answered. "Because the connection is called 'Super Kawaii Sailor Venus' and I honestly doubt a guy would be into this anime." 

"Well, you're wrong," Arin said, a smirk on his face. Before Dan could ask Arin what he meant, the younger man giggled slightly. "You also owe me $2,500 for illegally downloading porn."

Danny's whole face turned red and he hid his face in his hands. "Shit man. I'm sorry."

But Arin just kept on laughing. "Dude, it's alright. As long as you pay me back, I won't sue you or some shit."

Still, Dan sighed. "I don't know when I'll be able to, though. That's a whole lot of money..."

That was when Arin reached out and rubbed Dan's arm. A heat spread through his whole body and he locked eyes with Arin who just smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Also... no girlfriend means porn has to do the job, huh?"

"No girlfriend," Dan answered, nodding. "No boyfriend either..."

And Arin immediately slid closer, now caressing the older man's cheek. "Dan," he murmured and Dan felt himself drowning in the brown eyes of the animator. "May I kiss you?"

Dan tried to say 'yes', maybe even scream it, but his voice didn't work, so he just nodded when suddenly Arin's lips crushed down on his and Dan's whole body caught on fire.

The younger's hands were everywhere; in Dan's hair, behind his neck, on his hip and under his shirt.

Danny couldn't help but moan when Arin slammed him against the wall, licking at his lower lip to ask for the permission to enter. Dan immediately opened his mouth for Arin to explore.

Then suddenly hands were at his shirt, pulling and in a matter of seconds, the fabric was off his body. Arin of course had to seperate their lips in order to do that. They were both panting when Arin moved down again to nip at the singer's neck. In between he muttered: "And that's okay for you?"

Dan kinda wanted to whack him across the head, but also kiss him senseless. He took a deep breath before answering: "Arin, seriously, if you don't touch my dick in the next, like 2 minutes, I'm gonna murder you."

Arin started laughing out loud before his right hand reached down to open the taller man's pants. Dan pulled them down immediately before he burried his hands in Arin's hair.

Then Arin started to massage Dan's cock through the boxershorts he was wearing and he smirked when Dan moaned loudly and tugged at his lover's hair. "Oh, Danny, did anyone ever tell you how hot you are?"

Dan rolled his eyes at this and took a deep breath when Arin carefully pulled down his underwear.

"Shit," Arin breathed as he immediately positioned himself between Dan's legs. "I've seen many dicks man, but for fuck's sake, you are _gorgeous_."

That made Dan blush and he shrugged. "That from the most handsome guy on this planet, I'm flattered."

Arin chuckled before he licked the precome off Dan's cock. "It's my pleasure, beautiful." With that he took Dan in, full size and Dan has never seen anything that was even close to being this sexy. He groaned and panted Arin's name. "Come on, sweetheart. Come for me."

It didn't take long for Dan, and soon he came in Arin's mouth and the man swallowed it _all_.

The animator then crawled up and kissed Dan full on the lips. "You are so hot."

Dan grinned and snuck his hand into Arin's pants. The man hissed slightly at the touch and burried his face in the crook of Dan's neck. "We're not quiete ready yet, baby girl. I owe you an orgasm."

Without any warning, Dan wrapped his hand around Arin's cock and started jerking him off. Arin started panting loudly, whispering Dan's name from time to time while biting down on his neck now and then.

When Arin came, he groaned out Dan's name and the elder of the two blushed at how fucking good his name sounded out of the mouth of this georgeous man.

"You okay, baby?" Dan asked and Arin just nodded. "You want me to clean you up?"

The animator chuckled. "I think I can do that myself, thank you."

They kissed one more time and Arin got up to march into Dan's bathroom, but before he left the room, he turned to the singer and smiled. "I would love to do that again."

Danny grinned. "You can crash here and we could do it again tonight, if you want."

Arin laughed and nodded. "I'd love to. And I feel like this was the last time you ever had to download porn illegally from the internet."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sorry this sucks xD I just wanted to write something, to be honest and then the tumblr post happened and I thought: Sure, why the fuck not?  
> I'm also horrible at writing smut. But it was fun to write and that's all that counts.
> 
> (Also a thanks to saiq2004 for being the queen reader of fanfictions.)


End file.
